Change
by LadyCash
Summary: Kagome reflects on how a little changed affected everyone for the better.


-1** YOU'VE COME A LONG WAY, BABY**

'_You've got that right'_, Kagome thought, passing the advertisement with a rueful grin.

In the 3 years she had been traveling to and from the Fuedal Era, things had definitely changed. Her, most of all, she liked to think.

At 15, she had been a cheerful, nosy, impulsive little busybody, with a temper to go along with it. Now, well into her 18th year, she was still cheerful, and definitely not one to get riled up (as a certain hanyou often discovered), but she was no longer that bossy, demanding little brat. And thank goodness for it, or she probably wouldn't still be going back and forth to the past, truth be told. People can only take so much pushiness, no matter how much love was between them.

Now, with Naraku vanquished, and Sango and Miroku not only married, but the parents of twins, life had settled into an easy rythym. Only the shard from Kohaku remained, and the group were fine leaving it where it was, at least for the time being. The young demon slayer traveled with Kilala now, fighting what rogue demons sprouted up (though those were blessedly few these days, Naraku seemingly used most of them up) and doing his best to find peace.

Kagome spent the weekends in the Fuedal Era, working with Kaede on her skills, and learning various herb and healing lore. When Kohaku was visiting, she purified his shard, and spent the rest of the time lounging around her friends, enjoying the twins, and just relaxing. The rest of the week, she came home to the modern era to work on school. Having enrolled in a new home school cyber study course, and with their enemies defeated, she had really put in the effort, and it showed. Two years in, and she was already ahead of those in her old class.

Another 6 months or so, and she'd be ready to join the local college, along with finishing her high school degree. Just thinking about it brightened her whole day. Child psychology had really appealed to her, and why not? Dealing with Shippo's loss, Kohaku and his pain, to say nothing of the many people they had met along the journey, broken and grief filled with the life of the Sengoku Jidai, had sealed the deal for her.

Already she was poring over texts and studies on the subject. Indeed, one of the bags she now carried contained yet another such book, and was the reason for her quickened steps. The sooner home, the sooner into it.

But what about that hanyou, you ask? Oh, he was still around. Change had not missed him, either, Kagome reflected. He was much more laid back and easygoing. More open, too, when he and Kagome where alone together. Which was quite often, lately. It was nice. Slowly but surely, the friendship and fledgling love they started out with was deepening, becoming something vast and powerful.

Kikyou, however, was still an issue. Though not the volatile one she had been. Now, she simply was, and Kagome was okay with that. InuYasha still traveled to check on her, living in a remote mountain village, treating it's people. She had, with Kagome's encouragement, decided to linger a bit longer in the world, and do her best to find the peace she never had in her previous life, or even most of her second existence.

Kagome knew InuYasha cared for the Miko, deeply. She was finally willing to back off and just let it be, however it turned out. Not that she didn't make her own feelings known, because she did, in one of her and the hanyou's many day trips alone. It was no grand confession of love, no begging for promises of the same. Just a quiet, simple acknowledgement of what was in her heart.

_You're my best friend, InuYasha, here and at home. And I just want you to be happy, whatever you choose to do with your life now. But I'd like to be part of that life, part of your happiness, if you want me to be. We're friends, and I'll always be your friend, no matter where you go and what you do. But I would like to be more, someday, because I love you, and you are my happiness. If you never feel the same way, if we can only ever be friends, then I will still consider myself to be the most blessed person because of it, because you are such a gift, InuYasha, and I am so glad I fell down that well all those years ago._

InuYasha had, for once, been speechless. Then, so gently, he had taken her in his arms and just held her, breathing her in. Fine tremors had ran through his frame, though he made no sound. She returned his embrace, letting him work out the emotions. When he could speak, he had done so gravely, looking upon her with an almost awed reverence.

_You are the blessing to me, Kagome. I have everything I value in this life because of you._

_My sword, my friends, my sanity and peace with my demon half. Even Kikyo, you have given to me, so that I can come to terms with what we had, and are. You are the gift, and I will always treasure you, and the things you bring to me. I vow it._

It had been one of the best days they had ever had together. He had not asked her to marry him, or even really spoken of her statement. He wasn't ready, she knew. But his words left her with a certainty that they would be connected forever, no matter where life took them.

It had been a long road to get to that point, full of angst and tears and guilt. Over and over, they built up, until it seemed the entire tachi were on the verge of collapse. Kagome had known they could not continue the way they were. She could not continue the way she was. It had taken a slowly dawning maturity on her part, and many talks with her mother, but she had done it. She had backed off her intensive, invasive quest to be InuYasha's number One and Only, and finally just let it be. She stopped following him on his visits to Kikyou, stopped harassing him to know what was going on with them, stopped pouting and pushing altogether.

She had finally realized that what she was showing wasn't love, it was selfishness. And even then, child though she was, she didn't want any of that in her life. She started considering InuYasha's feelings before her own, stopped insisting her way was best for him, and began doing everything she could to show him the respect he had more than earned in their travels. The results had been remarkable. At first, he had figured it for some kind of trap, with a big Osuwari at the end of it, and had acted accordingly.

It had taken all her powers of patience and newfound determination not to sit him, because he was surly and suspicious, and did his best to prove her new behavior false. He began to trust her only after a heartfelt apology on her part, and the request that he let her prove herself to him. This was new, and he was intrigued. Always before, it had fallen to him to prove himself. To Kikyou, to Kagome, to his friends. To say nothing of his brother. But now Kagome wanted to prove herself to him, as though she were lacking! It did the trick as nothing else could, and though that conversation ended with the hanyou challenging her on it (_fine wench, let's see you do it, if you can_) she had accomplished her goal.

Harmony and trust were reestablished in the group, and they were stronger than ever. Sango and Miroku had been grateful for the change, and InuYasha had lost a great deal of his surliness where she was concerned. The effect on herself had been just as big. She was calmer, more focused, and a far better friend to them all. She gained self confidence, and her capacity to love and care for others grew to unimaginable bounds.

_Amazing, _she thought, finally reaching the shrine steps, _how much you gain by letting go of yourself, and embracing everyone else._

It was how she was able to convince Kikyou to remain in the world, to establish and work on her relationship with InuYasha. Kagome knew it was the only way either could find peace. InuYasha had to let go of his guilt over the undead miko, and the miko in question had to overcome her bitterness at not only said hanyou, but all the injustice she had faced in both her lives, living and dead.

It seemed to be working, too. InuYasha was a far different creature than he had been in the beginning. He was more in control, of himself and his feelings, and was far more focused on his life and what he wanted out of it. The swagger and bravado were gone, replaced by a deep certainty in himself, and his decisions. The quiet peace in his eyes was all the future born miko needed to prove to her that she had made the right choice.

Not that it had been an easy journey, because she, Kagome, cried many tears over it. She never let anyone see, doing her best to keep them on the modern side of the well, but it had taken time for the change to work its peace in her heart. But what rewards she had gained! Her place with the tachi was assured, regardless of her relationship with InuYasha. Her own self confidence and determination were unmatched, and she knew, as long as she continued this path, they would grow and grow.

As she reached the last landing before the final ascent to the shrine, a familiar voice, gentle now in it's gruffness, fell upon her ears.

_Oi, wench, you get plenty of Ramen?_

And Kagome looked up into eyes of warmest gold, reflecting back at her all the respect, devotion and promise that she knew shone from her own.

_Change is good,_ she thought with a grin, _but it's even better that some things stay the same._

Fini.


End file.
